lego_dimensions_customsfandomcom-20200214-history
Iron Man (CutiePenguin2)
Iron Man is one of the Story Pack characters in LEGO Dimensions. He appears in the Avengers: Infinity War Story pack for the Avengers: Infinity War franchise. Background Dimensions Crisis TBA World Marvel: New York (Avengers: Infinity War) Abilities Iron Man Abilities * Flight ** Super Jump * Target ** Explosive * Lazer * Underwater Swimming * Tech * Fix-it Tony Stark Abilities * Tech * Fix-it War Machine Abilities * Flight ** Super Jump * Target ** Explosive * Lazer * Underwater Swimming * Tech * Fix-it * Summoning Troops James Rhodes Abilities * Summoning Troops * Target Quotes Iron Man/Tony Stark Quotes *"I am Iron Man." - Iron Man when entering the game. *"Don't you ever give up?" - Iron Man when in combat. *"Ready for some Mad Science." - Iron Man when seeing Bruce Banner. *"Heroes don't need "Powers"." - Iron Man when seeing Superman. *"How did this happen?" - Iron Man when riding the Thor Buster or the Celstial Buster. *"That's wierd." - Iron Man when unable to complete a puzzle. *"Who are you? Super-Skrull? Mystique? Impossible Man?" - Iron Man when seeing Himself. *"I think i have a suit for this" - Iron Man when seeing a giant character or any mech. *"Hey there buddy." - Iron Man when riding Hulk Buster. *"Oh no" - Iron Man when riding the Infinity Armed. *"The Sonic Screwdriver, how does it work?" - Iron Man when seeing the Doctor. *"I"m not the "Tin Man" i am Iron Man" - Iron Man when seeing the Wicked Witch. *"This is intersting, Interdimentional Travel! How is it even possible?" - Iron Man when in Vortex. War Machine/Colonel James Rhodes Quotes *"I've got an army." - War Machine when in combat. *"Stark Where's my suit!?" - James Rhodes when seeing Iron Man. *"Tony's gonna be angry about that" - War Machine when riding the Thor Buster or the Celstial Buster. *"I guess there are things this suit can't do." - War Machine when unable to complete a puzzle. *"Hahaha very funny, Now take of that suit off or i'll make you!" - War Machine when seeing Himself. *"Hey there, you hungry?" - War Machine when seeing a giant character or any mech. *"I hope Tony doesn't mind if i take this." - War Machine when riding Hulk Buster. *"I like this, Does it come in Gray" - War Machine when riding the Batwing. *"Bucky Barnes, well you know you can join the military at any time, you're already a soldier" - War Machine when seeing the Winter Soldier. *"Whoah, Stark did you do this?" - War Machine when in Vortex. Animations Entrance and Exit Animations TBA Idle Animations TBA Finishing Moves TBA Toy Tag Trivia * Iron Man is played by Robert Downey Jr. in the Movies and in this game. * War Machine is played by Don Cheadle in the Movies and in this game. Category:Marvel Category:Disney Category:Disney Characters Category:Avengers: Infinity War Category:Customs by CutiePenguin2 Category:Flight Category:Marvel Characters Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Characters Category:Fix-It Category:Fix It Category:Super Jump Category:Troops Category:Target Category:Custom characters by CutiePenguin2 Category:Story Pack Characters Category:Characters Category:Melt Ice Category:Gold LEGO Blowup Category:Silver LEGO Blowup Category:Character Changing